1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to fasteners of various kinds and relates particularly to fastener applying machines which are swingably mounted on a fixed structure and drive fasteners into a continuously moving workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore many fastener applying machines have been provided for automatically driving a fastener into a workpiece; however, most of these prior art devices were either portable so that the tool was moved to a desired location on the workpiece and then activated, or the work was brought to the tool and the tool was activated while the workpiece was located in fixed position.
Some efforts have been made to provide fastener applying machines capable of driving a fastener into a workpiece while one of the elements was moving relative to the other. Some examples of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,999,821 to Newhouse; 3,576,286 to Bunch; 3,666,155 to Saluzzi; and 3,774,833 to Deshich.